heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Warehouse
"The Old Warehouse" is the fifty-second and final chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, up to three of the playable main characters (Ethan Mars, Norman Jayden and Madison Paige) arrive to save Shaun Mars and confront Scott Shelby, the Origami Killer. There are 8 different ways this chapter can play out. Conditions for a Character to arrive at the Warehouse * Ethan Mars - Must evade arrest in both possible chapters (or must only be arrested once with Norman still alive at that time). He must also complete 5 trials, complete 3-4 trials and correctly guess the location, or have Madison Paige call him in "Killer's Place." * Madison Paige - Survive the chapter "The Doc." In "Killer's Place," she must both survive and find Shaun Mars' address in the laptop. * Norman Jayden - Survive the chapters "Mad Jack," "Fish Tank," and "Solving the Puzzle." He must either solve the puzzle in that chapter OR have Madison call him in "Killer's Place." * Scott Shelby - Irrelevant, as he's the Origami Killer he will always arrive. Despite some of the dangers he encounters throughout the game (most notably "Hassan's Shop," "Trapped," and "Face to Face"), he cannot die before this chapter. Possible endings The flow of this chapter depends on which of the three above characters survive and meet the requirements. Ethan, Madison and Norman If all three characters find Shaun's location, Ethan Mars arrives first and is confronted by Scott Shelby who states that he has been looking for a long time for a father capable of sacrificing himself to save his son. He also reveals that he was an eyewitness to Jason Mars' death. Scott directs Ethan's attention to the drywell behind him where Shaun is trapped; as Ethan tries to reach Shaun, Shelby pulls out a handgun and prepares to execute Ethan. Norman Jayden appears and tackles Shelby. Shelby recovers and races away with Norman in hot pursuit; the two men continue their fight on a moving conveyor belt that is covered in junk, which is being dumped into a multi-bladed grinder at the top of the conveyor belt. Jayden and Shelby continue their fight using the junk as weapons. If the player correctly executes enough QTEs, Shelby will end up dangling from a safety rail surrounding the entrance to the bladed grinder. Shelby asks Norman to help him. If Jayden doesn't help, Shelby falls to his death. If he does, then the player will earn the Simple Mind trophy and Shelby will attack Jayden as soon as he's safe. If Jayden wins again Shelby will fall into the waste grinder to his death. If the player fails to execute enough QTEs, then Jayden gets knocked out and the conveyor belt carries him into the grinder instead. As soon as Jayden takes on Shelby, Ethan will use a nearby length of bar to break the lock securing the grating that has trapped Shaun in the drywell. Ethan pulls Shaun out of the drywell and begins CPR to revive the boy (the player will be guided to execute several QTEs, eventually Ethan will give up but Shaun recovers). As soon as Shaun wakes (if Ethan completed The Rat) Ethan realizes his 60 minutes are nearly up; he frantically tells Shaun that he loves him. The watch that has been counting down his supposed remaining lifespan reaches zero, but Ethan lives. The last trial was a cruel psychological test. If the player Madison Paige is the last of the three to arrive. She immediately sees that Ash and a score of other officers under Carter Blake's command have surrounded the warehouse and have their weapons drawn. Blake is utterly convinced Ethan is a deranged serial killer. Madison tries to warn Blake that he's making a terrible mistake. When it's clear that Blake won't listen, Madison escapes from Ash and uses her bike to get through police blockade. If the player fails her QTE, Madison will fall off her bike and end up locked in a cop car. Without her warning Ethan will be shot to death as soon as he exits the warehouse. If Madison warns Ethan they walk out together with Shaun and Ethan survives. (Jayden defeating Shelby or being killed by Shelby is irrelevant to Ethan, Madison, and Shaun's survival.) Ethan and Madison Either Jayden is killed in "Mad Jack" or "Fish Tank," takes too long in "Solving the Puzzle" and dies, or gives up or is taken off the case in "Solving the Puzzle" and does not receive a call from Madison in "Killer's Place." Ethan arrives first and finds Shaun trapped in a drywell. After saving him and reviving him, he survives the poison from The Rat. Madison arrives to check on Ethan. Scott also arrives and divulges his experiences before revealing that he must kill both Ethan and Madison because they know his secret. Ethan will be shot by Shelby whether or not he fights back. Madison flees but is chased by Shelby. Eventually Madison and Shelby will fight and one of them will die. If Madison survives the fight Shelby will corner her but before he can kill her, a wounded Ethan arrives and kills Shelby. If Madison is killed, Ethan walks out of the warehouse with Shaun and survives. Ethan and Norman This requires Madison to die in "The Doc" or "Killer's Place" or fail to find Shaun's location in "Killer's Place." Ethan is the first to arrive. After finding Shaun he is confronted by Shelby. Shelby tells Ethan that he is the first father to ever save one of Shelby's victims. As Ethan attempts to open the grate Shelby draws his weapon and prepares to execute him. Luckily, Norman appears and knocks Scott over before he can shoot Ethan. Norman chases Scott and the rest of the chapter plays out the same as if Madison were there except that the police, Blake, and Madison never arrive. After their confrontation, either Jayden or Shelby dies. Ethan carries Shaun out of the warehouse and the chapter ends. Madison and Norman Ethan must get arrested in "Fugitive" and saved by Jayden, then re-arrested in "On the Loose." Alternatively, Ethan escapes the police but does not figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials, or Madison does not call him in "Killer's Place." Madison is the first to arrive. She finds Shaun trapped in the drywell and tries to free him. Norman arrives and asks if she has managed to find Shaun. Before they can save Shaun, Shelby arrives and knocks Norman out, then tries to kill Madison. If Madison is choked to death before she gets to the docks Norman will recover and fight Shelby on the conveyor belt. Otherwise Madison flees and is pursued by Scott around the docks, Norman regains consciousness, and he frees Shaun from the drywell. Madison is then cornered by Scott, but Norman appears and shoots him before he can kill her. If Madison is killed during the fight, Norman walks out of the warehouse with Shaun safely. If Norman is killed during the conveyor belt fight, Shaun cannot be saved and he drowns. Note that it is impossible to save Shaun as Madison. No matter what the player does, Norman will always be the one to save Shaun. Also, Norman can only be killed if Madison is killed before getting to the docks. If Madison fights Shelby at the docks, Norman will always survive. Ethan goes alone If Madison and Norman die or fail to find Shaun's location, but Ethan finds the location, the game will end in this way. Ethan arrives at the warehouse alone and finds Shaun trapped in the drywell. He frees Shaun from the drywell and attempts to revive him. When Shaun does not respond Ethan is convinced he has arrived too late. Ethan holds Shaun's hand and begins to cry. However, Shaun begins coughing and retains consciousness, and Ethan hugs him. If Ethan drank the liquid purportedly poisonous in "The Rat," it will be revealed that the "poison" was actually a placebo. Shelby appears behind Ethan. Shelby explains to Ethan that he was one of the witnesses who watched the fateful events of "The Mall." Seeing Ethan throw himself in front of a moving car in an attempt to save Jason's life inspired Shelby to put fathers through tests to save their sons. For years he had been unable to find a father who was willing to sacrifice himself for his son, but eventually he remembered Ethan and decided to make the Mars family his next target. Ethan asks him incredulously if "all those murders really just to find a father capable of saving his son," which angers Shelby. He tells Ethan he has no idea what it is like to "know you've been a worthless nothing in your father's eyes" and that he himself has suffered as much as his victims. Ethan flies into a rage, and aims his weapon, threatening to kill Scott. Unique to this ending, Shelby will not resist, flee, or fight, instead allowing Mars the chance to kill him; he respects Ethan for fulfilling his task and there is no one else left aware of the Origami Killer's true identity. Ethan will either kill him through a gunshot to the chest (using the same gun Shelby gave him to complete The Shark Trial), or he will tell Shelby to live out his own nightmares, and let him disappear into the night. Either way, Ethan throws the gun aside afterwards. Ethan puts Shaun down to open the heavy sliding warehouse door. As soon as Ethan walks out, Carter Blake and a full-manpower SWAT team -- with SMG/rifle equipped officers, snipers, and a police helicopter -- train their sights on him. When Ethan reaches to his sides (likely in pain from his earlier trails), Blake will exclaim "Open fire!" and Ethan will be killed in the ensuing hailstorm of bullets, leaving Shaun helpless and crying over his body. Norman goes alone Ethan must be arrested in both "Fugitive" and in "On the Loose" or Ethan must be unable to figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials or Madison. Madison must die in "The Doc" or "Killer's Place" or survive "Killer's Place" without successfully accessing the laptop with the warehouse's location. Norman arrives at the warehouse and shoots the lock to the grate on the drywell and frees Shaun. Shelby will appear and angrily explain that only Shaun's father is allowed to save him. During this rant, Norman must get to his feet and counter attack; if he doesn't, Shelby will gun him down. If Jayden succeeds, he and Shelby will end up on the conveyor belt and fight. The fight then proceeds the same as in every other Jayden scenario. If Norman is killed during the fight, a disoriented Shaun will walk free. If Jayden lives, he and Shaun will walk out of the warehouse. Madison goes alone Ethan must end up in jail or be unable to figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials or Madison. Jayden must be killed in "Mad Jack" or "Fish Tank," take too long in "Solving the Puzzle" and die, or give up in "Solving the Puzzle" with no phone call from Madison. Madison arrives at the warehouse alone. She finds Shaun trapped in the drywell and tries to get him out, but is confronted by Scott, who is angry that she is still alive and that she has come in Ethan's stead. Madison attempts to reason with Shelby, trying to show him the terrible consequences of what he has done. While she can't persuade Scott to leave, with the right choices, Madison gets close enough to a metal pole on the ground to knock Shelby out. If Madison dies in this confrontation, Shaun eventually drowns. Otherwise she rescues Shaun from the drywell and revives him. After Madison saves Shaun, Shelby regains consciousness and chases Madison around the dock. Scott eventually corners Madison but Madison knocks him off the platform, leaving him dangling for his life. Shelby begs Madison to save him. If Madison refuses, he falls to his death. If she helps him, Scott thanks her before ambushing her again. Either Madison dies, or she survives the second fight by pushing Shelby back into a pole which impales him through the chest. If Madison is killed, a disoriented Shaun will be found wandering around the docks. This is the only time that Madison saves Shaun; in every other scenario either Jayden or Ethan saves him. Nobody finds the warehouse Ethan must get arrested permanently or fail to find the address from his trials, Jayden must be killed or unable to solve the case, and Madison must die or survive without finding the address to the warehouse. The camera pans over the roof of the warehouse and through the large hole where the rain is pouring in. The drywell where Shaun is being held is shown from an angle and there is no sign of Shaun, implying he has at last drowned. Endings The only endings shown here are the ones where a character goes to the warehouse. Ethan * If he goes alone, or if all 3 characters go and Madison can't warn him: "Ethan's Grave" * Survives, forgave Madison in "On the Loose," and Madison is alive: "A New Life" * Survives, Madison is dead and/or rejected: "A New Start" Madison * Killed by Scott: "Dead Heroine" * Survives with Ethan alive, free and forgiving: "A New Life" * Survives with Ethan dead, jailed, or free and rejective: "Heroine" Norman * Killed by Scott: "Uploaded" * Survives: "Case Closed" Scott * Killed: "Origami's Grave" * Survives with Lauren saved in "Trapped": "A Mother's Revenge" * Survives with Lauren dead in "Trapped": "Unpunished" Trophies * Simple Mind – Save the Origami Killer before he falls with either Norman or Madison. * So Close... – Reach the warehouse with all characters, but fail all of their assigned tasks by failing Norman's fight scene (killing him) and failing to warn Ethan of the police (causing Madison to be arrested and Ethan killed). * Four Heroes – Reach the warehouse with all characters, Norman kills Scott, Ethan saves Shaun, and Madison warns Ethan. * Saved the Kid – Save Shaun as any character. * Perfect Crime – Received if a number of conditions are met: Both Madison and Jayden are killed (if killed in "The Doc" and "Mad Jack" they will not be mentioned in the ending news report); Scott cleans the fingerprints from all objects in "Manfred;" Hassan is killed in "Hassan's Shop;" Lauren drowns in "Trapped;" Kramer dies of a heart attack in "Face to Face;" Ethan needs to be arrested (either in both "Fugitive" and "On the Loose" or one with Jayden dead); Shaun is not saved. ** The last two conditions are not strictly true. The only requirements stated are the deaths of Madison, Jayden, Hassan, Kramer, and Lauren and to clean all of the prints in "Manfred." You can have Ethan escape and go to the warehouse and save Shaun, not shoot Shelby, and Ethan will die when the police shoot him. Instead of Ethan being framed as the Origami Killer (as it does when he gets arrested) it will merely state that the killer is unknown and still at large. Trivia * This chapter has a unique loading screen - instead of featuring Ethan, Scott, Norman or Madison, it features Shaun, though he differs in appearance from his in-game model. * This is the only chapter to feature all four main characters, and Scott is the only one who is not playable. * This is the only chapter where Ethan and Scott can die (not including some of the endings). * Ethan going alone will always result in him getting the "Ethan's Grave" ending. There are some rumors that Ethan can go to the warehouse alone and survive, but this has yet to be proven. * Although likely attributable to a previous (pre-patch) version of the game, rumors have flown about that it is possible for Ethan to survive (going alone). But at least under current and recent patches of the game, this is impossible. * There are two considerable plot holes in this chapter: ** The police's appearances at the warehouse are inconsistent; they only appear if Ethan goes alone or if all three characters go. It is implied that Blake was suspicious that Jayden left the police and that he perhaps followed him, but the fact that Blake will make it to the warehouse even if Norman is dead seemingly disproves this theory. So really, why is it that the police only show up if all three characters or just Ethan shows? ** Shelby's attitude towards Ethan changes too; in the Ethan alone scenario, Shelby allows Ethan to hold him up at gunpoint and possibly kill him. In all the other situations involving Ethan, he will attempt to kill him before being tackled out of the way. * Madison is the only main character that doesn't bring a gun to the warehouse. * In the "all three" scenario, the four characters will appear in the order they debuted in (Ethan, Scott, Jayden, then Madison). * Ethan did forcefully take the handle of his gun apart in "The Shark." If the player actually completed the trial to do this, this would mean that he -- off-screen and perhaps in preparation for the scenario -- would have repaired it, even though Ethan's thoughts during "The Shark" state that he never used a gun in his life. ** It is unknown why Ethan didn't use the gun to shoot off the drywell lock much like Norman did, seeing as he brought the gun with him. * Although it is likely designed to reflect Blake's impulsive, rash, and outright brutal decision-making, there was no directly justifiable reason for Blake to order shots to be fired on Ethan. He should've clearly seen a firearm before ordering the strike. *Madison can be shot up to three times in her fight. * If Madison goes alone and is choked to death by Scott and didn't get Shaun out of the water, the scene then plays as if no one went to the warehouse as usual, except Scott can be seen standing over Madison's dead body, watching Shaun slowly drown. * Madison's deaths by being choked to death from Scott or stabbed by the metal pole twice on the ledge - one injuring her, the other killing her - can arguably be considered her most brutal demises. * All of but one of Scott's deaths in this chapter is falling to his death after another main character causes him to fall. * The only time Shelby doesn't fall to his death due to another main character is when he gives Ethan the choice to shoot him. * Shelby's death by falling in the waste crusher alive is considered by many to be one of the most brutal deaths in the game. * Norman's death by waste crusher when he is conscious is arguably his most brutal death. The same goes for him getting crushed to death in "Mad Jack." Old Warehouse, The Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain